Embodiments of the present specification relate generally to wind turbines, and more particularly to a system and method for controlling bonding paste in a wind turbine blade.
Typically, a wind turbine is used to convert wind energy into electrical energy. Particularly, when wind blows across turbine blades of the wind turbine, an airfoil in the turbine blades creates a pressure difference between the sides of the turbine blades. Consequently, a lift force acts on the turbine blades to generate torque on the main rotor shaft. Further, the main rotor shaft is coupled to a generator for producing electricity by using the generated torque.
Turbine blades play an important role in converting the wind energy into mechanical energy, which in turn is used to produce electrical energy. Typically, the turbine blades include an upper shell member and a lower (pressure side) shell member that are bonded together at bond lines along trailing and leading edges of the blade. The bond lines are generally formed by applying a suitable bonding paste or compound along the bond lines between the upper and lower shell members. The bonding paste may be applied within a determined bond width between the upper and lower shell members. However, when bonding the upper shell member with the lower shell member, the bonding paste tends to migrate past the determined bond width and into the interior blade cavity. This excess bonding paste leads to a larger bond width and may incur additional material cost.